


Girl Stuff

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A fic of Cora and Erica bond over being the only two female werewolves in the pack and become close."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



When Cora showed up, Erica wasn’t sure what to think. Derek’s long lost sister, come out of nowhere? It was weird.

 

“Do you think…” Isaac’s voice trailed off as the three of them walked to Derek’s from school together. “Do you think Derek won’t want us anymore? Now that he has Cora back?”

 

It was like Isaac had voiced their deepest fears. Neither Erica nor Boyd were willing to answer.

 

When they got to Derek’s, though, it was business as usual, except with Cora sitting quietly in the corner. She wouldn’t meet any of their eyes, and answered with one word sentences when Derek would direct questions to her.

 

“Hey, can I talk to you? Outside?” Erica asked Cora. Cora looked startled and glanced at Derek in confusion.

 

“What do you want to talk about that you can’t say in front of us?” Derek asked.

 

“Girl stuff,” Erica said, flicking her fingers dismissively. “Come on, Cora.”

 

Cora looked hesitant, but she followed Erica outside.

 

“Okay,” Erica said. “It’s just us now. You can talk. What’s with you?”

 

Cora crossed her arms. “Thanks, but I’m not really into girl-time bonding.”

 

Erica pursed her lips. “Yeah, well, suck it up. The boys’ club isn’t about to take an interest, and, if you’re gonna be in our pack, you have to be at the top of your game. I’m getting the feeling that, right now, you aren’t.”

 

Cora made a face. “It’s just… Derek.”

 

“What about Derek?”

 

“I haven’t seen him in so long, and…”

 

“And?”

 

“And he’s a total dork.”

 

Erica burst out laughing. “Yeah, well, he’s your brother and your alpha. Take the bad with the good.” She gently punched Cora on the shoulder. “You should come over to my place, tonight. I’ll show you girl-time bonding.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't write you something better--I haven't been very good at fic lately. I hope this is alright ;w;


End file.
